


【绎夏】攒眉千度

by Deerpeach



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerpeach/pseuds/Deerpeach
Summary: 接【人间情长】的肉
Relationships: 情侣
Kudos: 2





	【绎夏】攒眉千度

**Author's Note:**

> 短小的车 未成年勿入

私设：在【星河露里】中二人已经互通心意提前洞房。本文接上篇婚礼【人间情长】  
———————————————————  
今夏安静地坐在婚房内听着外面喧嚣的人声，陆绎放下她时说自己很快回来让她乖乖在这儿等着。

她一生中穿过两次嫁衣，一次是中了淳于敏的圈套被逼替嫁，陆绎将她从严世蕃的手中抢了回来。满天星光下他与她共乘一马在夜色中无声奔驰，那时今夏的脑袋一片空白。

而这一次，她自上红妆盛装出嫁，站在陆绎身边成为最美的新娘。

在她怔怔地出神的时候，陆绎已经推开门进来了。

陆绎脱下红色的外衣坐在她身旁，握着她的手问，“饿了么？”

“方才不是吃过了么？”今夏摇了摇头。

“可是我饿了。”陆绎轻笑。

他伸手缓缓掀开今夏的红盖头，指尖温柔地摩挲着她此刻红扑扑的脸。

今夏自己伸手把头上金色的凤冠取下来，瘪了瘪嘴“都戴了一天了，这也太沉了吧。”

“取了正好，省得一会儿麻烦。”

还不等今夏说话，陆绎就吻住了她的红唇，一手扶着她的腰，一手放在肩膀上让她平躺在自己身下。

“呜…”陆绎的牙齿有一搭没一搭的轻轻厮咬着今夏，满意的看到某人的脸愈发羞红。

“白天我说什么来着，看我晚上怎么收拾你，”陆绎又在她光滑的颈处慢慢啃咬。

“我…我后来没闹了！”今夏嘴硬，又忍不住呻吟出声。

“之前的也要算账，不听话的孩子总要给点颜色才肯老实。”陆绎隔着衣服在她身上四处点火，床上的人儿映照在红烛下愈发美艳。

陆绎看挑逗的差不多了，便抓住她的手带着她去解自己的衣服，不一会儿二人便赤裸相对。

虽然已经有过一次经历，今夏还是忍不住想去捂脸，陆绎只用一只手便钳制住了她，“还不乖？”他反问。

这样的情景下陆绎的话让今夏羞得无处可藏，只好求饶，“大人，我错了”拖长了尾音撒娇。

“叫什么？”

“夫君…”

许是被今夏这声夫君所挑动，陆绎放开她的手再次低头吻下，一只手放在她的左胸揉捏出各种形状，不时地去玩弄那颗红色蓓蕾。

“呜呜……”在陆绎的攻势下今夏软的一塌糊涂，她双手扒住陆绎结实的腰。

陆绎的身子也慢慢贴上去，但只是虚虚地压在她身上，他凑到她耳边问，“我早就说了，我可不是什么坐怀不乱之人，想要么？”

说着手上还加重了力度。

“呜……嗷”今夏扭捏着呻吟出声，“夫君…”

望着身下楚楚可怜的人儿，陆绎分开她的双腿，手伸到花丛处摸到一片湿滑。

“下次还想欺负我么？”

“不敢了夫君……”

闻言陆绎也不再折磨她，一个挺身送了进去。

红帐不知在什么时候跌落，窗外清冷的月光一泻而下，相合的二人在金丝被的掩映下若隐若现。

今夏被陆绎折腾的够呛，再三保证以后再也不敢“欺负”他后，陆绎才放过了她。静谧的夜里两个人相拥在一起沉沉睡去。

—————————完———————————


End file.
